Forever Red 2
by princessg101
Summary: One old villain hatches an evil plot for revenge, sixteen red rangers are assembled with only three days before one is set to get married.
1. Prologue

Forever Red 2  
Prologue – A Recipe for Revenge

**A/N: Hey guys, the title says it all, Forever Red 2. This is a couple years after Samurai but, no offence to Megaforce, I'm only going up to Samurai simply because those seasons are finished and I find it's easier to work like that. This is just the prelude to set up everything that will happen. ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

He was the only surviving one. His brothers were murdered by those good-for-nothing rangers and he himself was grievously injured but all was not lost. In his possession were the _seeds_ of his revenge, did the rangers not realise they couldn't get rid of his master that easily. He made his way slowly through the desert landscape, his goal not yet in sight. It had taken years of painstaking searching to get the secret location, bread crumb by bread crumb he followed until he finally got it. Rather stupid really, human sentimentality, why would they save such things? But no matter, their idiocy, his gain. He raised his head wearily to scan the area, there it was, the flatland that shouldn't be there. With renewed vigour he climbed on it and began looking for the symbol that would confirm his suspicions. He brushed the sands away with manic excitement. There, in the middle of this giant flat circle, a little lightning bolt that was obviously carved into the stone. He wanted to kiss the ground, everything was now incredibly near. He wasn't going to waste time looking for a door, he stood up and backed away a few paces. His weapon in hand, he shot at the ground repeatedly until the rock caved in. He wondered vaguely if there was any kind of security system that would tip-off the do-gooders…then he better be quick. He jumped into the hole and dropping to the floor easily. He was in a huge chamber, on a slightly raised platform. There were control panels either side of him and a number of glass cases lining the walls. He smashed open each one, looking for what he needed. It wasn't in any of them, then he noticed a huge glass tube at the head of the room back on the platform. He jogged up and punched the glass, shattering the whole thing. Inside there was single rose and six silver box-like objects, he was about to crush them all in frustration when he noticed a hinge. He pushed the junk aside and lifted up the lid to reveal a wooden box. He opened the box and tilted his back in satisfaction. He – had – found – it! He jumped back out through the hole oblivious to the security camera flashing in the corner. Just one more ingredient and those rangers were dead.

**A/N: Duh, duh, duhhh have you figured it out? I bet you have. Let me know your thoughts, REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. This isn't good

Forever Red 2  
Chapter 1 – This isn't good…

In Reefeside…

_Knock knock! _

Adam Park waited semi-patiently at the door of his former teammate, he needed to speak to Tommy immediately. Luckily it swung open in less than a minute to reveal Kira Ford dressed in black slacks and a yellow t-shirt.

"Hey Adam, what's up?" Kira hadn't been expecting him.

"Hey Kira, is T home?" Adam didn't want to be rude to his other friend but this was important.

"Yeah come inside," Kira stood back to let him in. Closing the door behind him she called out, "Tommy, Adam is here." The red zeo ranger jogged down the steps.

"Hey bro," Tommy and Adam hugged.

"We've got a problem," Adam said urgently.

"What is it?"

"There was a break-in at the archive." Tommy and Kira exchanged shocked looks.

Tommy went in straight into ranger mode, "When?"

"Last night," Adam held up a cd and Tommy beckoned him over to the computer that was fortunately already on. "Before you ask no, it wasn't a ranger, it wasn't even human."

"I wonder why that only makes me feel worse," Tommy muttered sitting down with the disc. The other two stood behind him and said nothing. They knew that archive was Tommy's pride. He had worked so hard to build it and make sure it was a secret, only for this to happen. The cd was loaded into the drive and a video began to play.

"Okay give it a minute," Adam bent over, one hand on the back of Tommy's chair. They watched as the ceiling caved and a strange creature jumped in. Tommy was visibly working hard to remain calm as the monster smashed the glass cases with impunity. "There, stop," Adam said suddenly, pausing the video on a frame with the creature facing the camera. It had a yellowish body and red horns with wings and what looked like a ruffled collar around his neck.

"What is that?" Kira asked peering at the screen closely. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I," Adam shrugged hopelessly.

"I don't recognize it either," Tommy said heavily. "But how did it find the archive?"

"Wait Tommy, it gets worse," Adam restarted the video and the creature turned to the large glass tank. The three rangers watched in horror as it smashed open the tank, swept it contents aside and lifted open the base.

"No…" Tommy gasped quietly. The creature on the screen took a box from inside the base and left the archive in ruins. "This is impossible."

"Nope, I checked, this really happened," Adam confirmed grimly.

Kira looked between the two confusedly, "Would someone mind explaining it to me? What was in that box?"

"Something we should have destroyed," Tommy slammed his fist on the desk. "But no, I thought it might be useful someday."

Adam looked at him sympathetically, "Tommy you can't blame yourself, it really could have been useful to us. It was too valuable to be just thrown away."

Kira looked even more confused, "Okay seriously what was in that box?"

"Ooze," Tommy rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry but did you just say ooze?"

"Yep," Adam nodded, "a little after I joined the team we fought a guy named Ivan Ooze, that's why we got the ninjetti powers. He destroyed our commander and nearly killed Zordon. His trademark was this purple ooze that was capable of mind control which he used on a lot of people in Angel Grove."

"But that's not all," Tommy continued not looking away from the screen, "Our friend Billy looked at some and realised that it had the potential to be put to other uses. So we gathered about twelve vials and put them away but before Billy could do anymore research a whole bunch of stuff happened. Then he had to go to Aquitar, after that he decided to stay there with Cestria so the whole thing was shelved."

"So basically we've got a monster that we don't know anything about running around with a substance that we also don't know anything about," Kira summed up.

"He seems to know something about it," Adam nodded at the screen.

"I've seen this stuff power a machine as big as a zord," Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Relax man, there not nearly enough of it for something like," Adam pointed out.

"Small comfort," Tommy replied.

"What do we do now?" Kira asked the million-dollar question.

Tommy sighed and opened the desk drawer, from beneath a stack of papers he pulled out a red notebook with a star on the cover, "Time to call in the troops."

**A/N: Hey guys, I know some of you aren't fond of Tommy and Kira and you may not like some of the other pairings but I won't be shoving them at you. It will mainly be like this, where it's implied but not really romantic with the exception of Jayden and Mia but you'll see why. **


	3. A Red's Reunion

Forever Red 2  
Chapter 2 – A Red's Reunion

Somewhere in California…

He trudged along, slowly making his way to his final destination. He shouldn't have been so overzealous in desert, now he was weaker than ever. He was tempted to drink some his bounty, it would restore his energy but he needed to save it for his master more. When his master was reawakened, he would provide all the strength needed. To live, to fight, to avenge his brothers, and annihilate those rangers.

Back In Reefside…

In a matter of a few hours there were now a number of cars parked outside the Oliver house on Valencia Road. Jason, Rocky, and TJ came down together, Andros picked up Leo, Carter came right after his shirt at the firehouse, Wes and Eric drove up immediately with Cole. Connor was also included and he called in Shane. They all sat in the living room, listening to the recent turn of events with complete silence.

"…and now it has the stuff and has taken off to god knows where to do god knows what."

"So no one knows what the creature is?" Shane asked finally.

"No," Tommy answered from his spot in front of them all. Adam moved from his spot with Kira off to the side and handed the wind ranger a picture of the creature in question, he shook his head.

"I don't recognize it," he passed it to Andros.

Andros said no, TJ no, Jason no, Rocky no, Leo no, Carter no, finally Cole took the picture and perked up, "Hang on I think I know this guy."

"You do?" asked the room.

"Wes, Eric look at this," the three rangers came close together to stare at the image.

"Isn't that…" Eric started.

"It's one of the Mut-Orgs," Wes nodded.

"I thought we got rid of them all?" Cole looked at them.

"Apparently not," Wes murmured flipping open his cell. "Hey Jen. Listen we have an emergency here. It looks like one of the Mut-Orgs survived…no I'm serious. Look, we have to confirm the other two are dead and figure out it where this one is going. Start from the archive. Take Katie with you. Yeah, call me as soon as possible, yeah I will, bye."

"What is a Mut-Org?" Rocky spoke up.

"It's a cross between a mutant and an org," Eric answered. "There were three of them originally and their mixed DNA made them extremely powerful. The time force rangers and the wild force rangers fought together to bring them down but clearly one lived. That was ages ago though, it's surprising he survived as long as he did with no help."

"So what would an Org want with the ooze?" Leo scratched his head.

"He could drink it," Andros suggested. "If he thought it would make him stronger."

"You could tell he was pretty weak on the video," Tommy tilted his head, "but then why not drink it immediately. What's he waiting for?"

"Us?" Cole gestured between him and the Silver Guardians. "He's wants to save the energy until we fight?"

"But then he would've attacked you by now," TJ pointed out. "I think there is a larger plan here and the ooze is only one part of it."

Jason leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees, "Okay I'm a Mut-Org. I have a vendetta against the rangers but I'm all alone and probably very weak, what do I do?"

"Heal yourself," Shane responded logically.

"Then what?"

"Get some back-up," Connor supplied.

"How? The other Mut-Orgs are gone – who is left?"

Cole's face scrunched up, "There's only one being I can think of but it's impossible."

"At this point, nothing is impossible," Wes commented. His phone went off, "Thank goodness – Yeah Jen. Good so where is the other one going? Uh-huh, yeah, okay, got it, thanks we're on it." Wes turned to face the others, "Jen verified the other two Mut-Orgs are dead and this one is leaving a pretty distinct trail. He's heading about south southwest, Tommy do you have a map?"

"Yeah," Tommy laid out his map on the coffee table. "The archive is here," he jabbed a spot.

Wes grabbed a marker, "Then Jen said he was heading in this direction." He drew a line from the spot all the way out to the coast. "Is there anything along that line?"

"Nothing stands out," Carter ran a hand through his hair.

"What about that city there?" Kira asked making all the guys jump. "Forgot I was here?" Kira hmphed. She pointed to a city that was directly in the line, "What about this city?"

"Kyoto, California," Rocky read out. "Sounds familiar somehow. Anything special about it?"

"Ah the powers of technology," Kira pulled out her phone and did a quick search. "Well what do you know? There is something special, listen to this. Two years ago, Kyoto was subjected to almost weekly attacks by strange creatures capable of inflicting great harm on the citizens. Thankfully, a team of samurai power rangers stepped in to protect the city and finally defeated all the monsters."

"Samurai power rangers?" Shane repeated humorously, "Cam is not going to be happy that he isn't the only one anymore."

"I think we need to talk with them," Tommy concluded rolling up the map. "How do we track them down?"

"No idea," Kira shrugged.

"Wait doesn't Bulk live there?" Rocky lightly backhanded Jason's arm. "What are the odds?"

"If he's still obsessed with the rangers, very good," Jason laughed.

"Looks like we're starting another red ranger mission," Tommy announced. "Please call your wives this time."

"Hold it," Connor called out, "if we're going to do this properly then don't all the available red rangers need to join us?"

"I'll call Xander and tell him to inform his red," Kira volunteered. "It shouldn't be hard to convince Mac to come along either. Too bad Bridge is in the future, I can't reach him."

"Are there any more?" Carter asked the room at large.

"One," Shane responded, "The red jungle fury ranger Casey. He teaches at the Pai Zhua Academy, the Wind Ninja Academy has long been friendly with them. I'll let him know what's going on." Shane got up and went to the porch to make the call.

Tommy watched him go, "And so it begins."


	4. Old Friends, New Friends

Forever Red 2  
Chapter 3 – Old Friends, New Friends

A convoy of black SUVs made its way along the streets of Kyoto at sunset. Tommy drove the one in front, tapping the steering wheel with his thumb in tension. Beside him was Andros and Jason and Rocky sat in the back. They had picked up Nick back in Briarwood and Mac in San Angeles. Shane took a detour with Connor to pick up Casey in Ocean Bluff, while the others paid a visit to an old friend. They pulled up to a small, somewhat careworn house.

"Rocky you sure you got the address right?" Tommy said over his shoulder.

"Yep," Rocky nodded, "Checked the phonebook and all. He should be there."

The four got out of the car while the other reds remained in their vehicles. After all, they were the only ones that actually knew him. The foursome made their way to the door and with a shrug Jason knocked on the door. They heard a familiar voice say, _Will you wait!_ A moment later the door opened and Farkus Bulkmeier appeared. He looked almost the way he did in high school except for the obvious lack of hair.

"Bulk?" Jason quirked an eyebrow.

"Jason?" Bulk asked shocked. "Tommy? Rocky? Andros? What are you guys doing here?"

"We need your help Bulk," Tommy stepped up.

"With what?"

"We're trying to track down the Samurai power rangers," Andros said from back of the group.

"Oh really?" Bulk seemed to recover from his shock and became more like the guy they knew in high school. "I may know something about them," he shrugged, "I may not."

"Come on Bulk," Rocky pled, "this is important. Save the world worthy and we need the power rangers."

"Well isn't he one?" Bulk pointed to Andros.

"We need to speak to the samurai rangers specifically," Jason rolled his eyes. "Please Bulk…"

Bulk sighed, "Fine, I don't know much but there's this sensei that I'm willing to bet my last dollar knows the rangers. Me and Spike, Skull's son, got trapped at his place during Christmas and the rangers actually showed up there. He didn't look too shocked to see them either."

"Where is this sensei?" Tommy asked.

Bulk rubbed his head, "Let me get a pen."

Shiba house…

The samurai rangers walked happily back to their old home, Jayden and Mia in the lead arm in arm.

"That was a great dinner Mia," Emily called from behind them.

"Yeah those cooking classes really paid off," Kevin said impressed.

"Thanks guys," Mia glowed. "Rehearsal dinner went perfectly, now for the big event in just a few days." Jayden tightened his grip on her.

"Mia Shiba," Mike said loudly, "hey it rhymes!"

"Poetically perfecto," Antonio declared. Just then they heard of the crunch of gravel and the rev of many engines. They turned to see a number of cars pulling into the drive. Ji came out and they all formed a line in front of the house. They watched as a bunch of guys jumped out the cars, all dressed in variations of red.

A shorter one with spiked hair came forward with his hands held up, "We're not here to attack anyone. We're looking for the samurai power rangers, it's vitally important. We need their help."

"Who are you?" Jayden tensed for a fight.

"So we are in the right place," Tommy concluded. "Otherwise you would've just told us that you don't know anything. I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver, former Zeo red ranger." He pulled out his morpher and cried _zeo ranger five red! _The samurais watched stunned as he now wore a red suit and helmet with a star visor. Tommy powered down and waited patiently for their verdict. The team looked at each other and relaxed their stances. Jayden went up to Tommy with Kevin and Antonio flanking him and held out his hand.

"Jayden Shiba, red samurai ranger," the two shook hands and Tommy beckoned the others to come.

A young guy with light brown hair waved, "Casey Rhodes, Jungle Fury red ranger."

A taller, more built one with curly hair came to them eagerly, "Mac Hartford, Overdrive red ranger."

A short, stocky individual with tan skin bobbed his head, "Nick Russell, red Mystic Force."

Next was tall, lanky person with longer dark brown hair, "I'm Connor McKnight, red Dino ranger."

Behind him was an older man with similar hair, "Cole Evans, red Wildforce Ranger."

Two men dressed in some kind of military uniform, one Asian looking, the other more American raised their hands and said respectively, "Eric Meyers, Quantum ranger. Wesley Collins, red Timeforce."

A man with blonde hair shook Jayden's hand, "Carter Grayson, red Lightspeed Rescue."

"I'm Andros," said a man with two-toned hair grasping his hand next. "Red Space ranger."

"TJ," said a bald black man genially, "red Turbo ranger. You already met Tommy so next is -"

"Me," said one with a round face and very light brown hair. "Rocky DeSantos, red Ninjetti ranger."

"Last but not certainly least me," a larger guy with short dark hair nodded, "Jason Lee Scott, first red ranger."

"What brings you here?" Ji spoke up.

Tommy swapped significant looks with the others, "Let's take this inside."


	5. The Plot Emerges

Forever Red 2  
Chapter 4 – The Plot Emerges

At the Shiba House…

Tommy set his laptop on the low table in the living room in front of the samurai rangers who sat together on the couch. The other reds stood or sat sparsely around listening. The samurais watched the video of some creature breaking into what looked like vault, ransacking the place, and then making off with a box.

When the video finished Tommy said, "What you just saw was a break-in at the power ranger archive. I was a part of the first team of power rangers along with Jason. I took upon myself to create a record of all the rangers that have ever been so that their knowledge could be passed down to future generation. That room used to be the old command center but it was destroyed by one of enemies during TJ's time. Myself and some other veteran rangers restored it and used it house our most important artifacts from the past ranger teams. For example, the original morphers were in that large glass tube. The creature is called a Mut-Org. Meaning it is a cross between a mutant and an org making it very powerful and very difficult to defeat."

"I've never heard of those," Emily shook her head.

"That's because they were supposed to have been defeated years ago by the Timeforce and Wildforce rangers. This is the only surviving one of three, it's very weak but as you just saw that doesn't mean much."

"So what did it take?" Kevin asked.

Tommy rubbed his temple, "We simply call it ooze. It's a liquid that has the potential to do a number of things. We hadn't fully tested it when it was stolen."

"What does this have to do with us?" Jayden sat with his hands clasped, not looking away from the computer screen.

"We think it's after something else too. We tracked it to this city; it's the only place that has had any strange activity in the area."

Jason sat down on one of the cushioned stools in front of them, "Is there anything here that could be of value to it?"

The team exchanged dubious glances. Jason pressed, "Come on, anything at all. He's weak, perhaps something that can rejuvenate or heal it?" All their heads snapped up simultaneously, their eyes filled with horror. Jason looked at each one of them, "What? What is it?"

"Sanzu river water," Jayden covered his face. The other reds came closer to hear everything.

Antonio placed a hand on his friend's back, "It's not really water but like a concentrated form of misery and fear but it runs like in river in the netherworld. The creatures we used to fight were called Nighlock. They were dependant on the Sanzu water for strength, if they went without it for too long they would dry out. The main plan was to flood the earth with this stuff so that they could move freely between the worlds and rule both. Master Xandred succeeded for a short while but when we defeated him it receded."

"That has to be what the Mut-Org is after," Leo stated.

"What if something other than a Nighlock were to use the water?" Carter asked.

Mia explained, "To humans, it's poison. If it touches your bare skin, it's like the most corrosive acid ever. I'm sure what the consequences would be if a non-human tried to work with it but if it's evil enough then there probably won't be problem."

"Oh that thing is evil enough," Cole said darkly.

"But the water works both ways," Ji said calmly. "Even if this Mut-Org does use it, he would have to rely constantly or he would lose his strength."

"Unless he does what Master Xandred did," Mike pointed out.

"What did he do?" TJ looked at the green ranger.

"He absorbed the humanity of one of his servants so he wasn't purely Nighlock anymore and didn't need the water. But that also gave him a weakness that helped us defeat him." Mike answered. "Again we don't know the effects on a non-human but on principle the water dries out pretty quickly depending on how much energy the creature puts out."

"So using pure Sanzu water would actually put them at a disadvantage," Eric concluded.

Wes stood with his arms crossed, "That's pure Sanzu water but what if it was mixed with something else? Something as equally powerful?" That was when the realization dawned on all of them.

"He must've known about what happened to Xandred," Jason tapped his finger on the table. "So he went out looking for something else to dilute the Sanzu water with that wouldn't weaken him. He couldn't drink it before because he would've dried out and he can't drink the ooze alone because then he couldn't use the water. That's what's taking him so long, he's searching for the water right now!"


	6. Time For Action

Forever Red 2  
Chapter 5 – Time For Action

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you, thank you, thank you, for all your wonderful support. Stay tuned – more action to come! ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

Outskirts of Kyoto…

He could sense the evil energy radiating from different spots all over the place but they were too small. He needed enough to enable his crossing. Suddenly he felt it, a large enough source. His plans were just steps away from fruition, nothing could stop him now. Not even those loathsome power rangers…

Shiba House…

Jason's pronouncement fell on them heavily. No one had the strength to speak, all them just stayed in place wondering what the effect of mixing so many different powerful substances together. They knew it was too much to hope that it would destroy the creature, such is the way things are for the power rangers.

Casey spoke first, "We can't sit here and do nothing. We have to cut it off! How can we find the water?"

Jayden opened up the map, "This is shows the entire city, if there is yellow dot that means Sanzu water has come through." All eyes were on it, searching for a yellow dot but there were none.

"I don't see any," Connor muttered.

"Well that's good isn't it?" asked Shane.

Tommy shook his head, "No, it wouldn't have gone through this much trouble if it wasn't sure there some. Could you expand it? Maybe there is some outside the city?"

"Let's see," Jayden widened the area and sure enough there were a couple of dots in a wooded area outside Kyoto.

"Good thinking T, but now which one is it?" Rocky leaned over the map more.

"Well this one is stronger than this one," Jayden indicated.

"But the other one looks like it's closer to its path," Wes pointed out.

"Wait a second," Mike jumped in. "There are so many of you guys, why don't you just split up and cover both?"

Tommy looked at Jayden, "Are you in?"

Jayden looked at Mia who squeezed his hand understandingly, "Definitely."

Tommy nodded, "Alright; myself, Jason, Andros, Connor, Cole, Nick, Mac, and Jayden will take the first one and the rest of you take the second. Remember this guy is powerful even if he is weak now. Let's go!" They ran out to the SUVs and sped off.

Outskirts of Kyoto…

Tommy's team crept as quietly as possible through the wooded terrain. They strained their ears not only for sounds of the creature but also the second team not too far away. They stalked through the trees coming upon a somewhat pale red pool.

"This is it," Jayden hissed. "That's Sanzu water."

Jason whispered, "We have to hide until that thing shows up." They all jumped at the sound of a branch breaking underfoot. "HURRY!" They ducked out of sight just as the creature from the video arrived. Jayden and Connor were ready to move but Jason and Tommy signalled for them to wait. They watched as the Mut-Org collected some of the water in a bowl then withdrew from somewhere the wooden box. That was the rangers' cue.

"STOP!" screamed Andros.

"Ah rangers," the Mut-Org said unperturbed. "I was wondering if I would be seeing you here."

"Give us the ooze!" shouted Nick.

"Come and get it," the Mut-Org challenged but as they advanced on him, he flung the Sanzu water towards splashing Mac, Jason, and Andros. They screamed in agony as the waters corroded cloth, skin and sinew. The others paused to help them leaving the hybrid to continue untroubled. Chuckling sinisterly, relishing in their pain, he filled his bowl and carefully added only half a vial of the ooze. Stirring it with his finger, he drank down the elixir and instantly felt the surge of power. He laughed loud and clear drawing the reds' attention. "See you soon rangers!" The remaining rangers stood to fight but the monster immediately leapt into a gap between some rocks.

"Come on let's get them back to the house," Jayden gestured to their injured comrades. Tommy's shoulders sagged in defeat, without looking he raised a flare gun and fired it into the sky. That was the signal to other team to meet them at the vehicles. They would not like the outcome of this at all.

Shiba House…

Ji pressed a cloth to Jason's upper arm while Mia tended to Mac's leg and Emily to Andros's forearm. "You are very lucky," Ji commented, "Untreated, it would be irreversible or worse if it had come near any vital organs, the acid would've worn away at them."

"Thank you," Jason nodded at the man.

"Do you think the creature will attack again for tonight?" Nick asked from his seat.

"Maybe, he knows we're weak," Tommy made a hopeless expression.

"Yeah but he only saw half our force," Connor came forward. "We can compensate for our losses and then some."

"Connor is right T," Rocky consoled their leader.

"Guys," Mac called out, "I think there's more to this plan than we think."

"What more could there be?" TJ asked confused.

"When I hit the ground I noticed he only used half of one vial to mix with the Sanzu water before leaving. If he using it all for himself, why be so precise about it?"

"Sounds like he's saving it for someone else," Casey turned away frustrated. "Just what we need, another sicko but this one could be anyone."

Cole looked as though he was sinking into a nightmare, "No not anyone. How long do you think it will take for them to heal Ji?"

"With rest, 12 hours at most," Ji shrugged.

"What is it?" Shane looked at his predecessor.

"We're going to need everyone ," Cole's jaw clenched. "I think I know who's coming back…"


	7. A Master Reborn

Forever Red 2  
Chapter 6 – A Master Reborn

In the Netherworld…

The creature landed on the banks of the red river. He had done it! It wasn't difficult to spot the ship looking ghostly and derelict on the turbulent waters. Checking to make sure all his ingredients were safe and would not get wet, he recalled happily the shrieks of those rangers. That was just a taste of the pain he would inflict on him. There was no way they could touch him here, His items safe, he dove in the water, swimming straight to the ship. He boarded the vessel and found a diminutive creature that had what appeared to be an octopus for a face.

The octopus-face looked at him, "Ooh-ah-ooh who are you?"

"I am Kired," the creature said menacingly, "last of the great Mut-Orgs. You are Xandred's wizard are you not?"

"Ooh-ah-ooh I am Octoroo. I once worked for Xandred before he was destroyed by those rangers, I hate them!"

"You are in luck then my small friend, I have a plan to eliminate those rangers but I require assistance," the two regarded each other suspiciously.

"Ooh-ah-ooh that's what they all say," Octoroo scoffed. "Then they got blown to smithereens!"

"None of them had _these,_" Kired pulled a drawstring pouch fill with black glittering pods. "These are the remains of the org heart. Using the waters of the Sanzu River I will rejuvenate it!"

"Ooh-ah-ooh that would be a mistake. It will dry out before you could use it for anything."

"I have that taken care of as well," Kired produced the wooden box. "I know your master tainted himself with humanity to avoid reliance on the water but I have found something better, something that would not be a weakness. This is a powerful alien by-product, I have used some on myself to be sure the mix would work."

Octoroo examined the vials, "Ooh-ah-ooh what do you need me for?"

"I can only rebuild the heart pieces, it needs life to come together and beat again before my master can come back." Kired continued, "Regrettably such power is beyond my skills but I have heard you are capable of it."

"Ooh-ah-ooh how do you know this master of yours will take down the rangers?"

"He hates them as well, they destroyed him in first place."

"Then they will do it again!"

"With the combined abilities of the org and alien DNA and the Sanzu waters, he will be unstoppable!"

Octoroo hit the ground with his staff, "Ooh-ah-ooh I'll do it. Anything to end those miserable rangers!" At Kired's instruction, they got the largest bowl possible and emptied the remaining eleven vials of ooze into it leaving the half used one aside. Next they mixed in the water being careful not to pour to quickly lest the water overpowers the ooze. Finally they added the remnants of the org heart. "Ooh-ah-ooh it will take time for the Sanzu to rehydrate the pieces."

"We have it," Kired assured him, recalling why with satisfaction. It indeed took several hours before the heart's cells reformed. Previously they had been white with black spots but due to mixture they were now glowing purple-red with black vein-like lines. On the riverbank, Kired carefully laid out each cell and stood back for Octoroo to do his work. Octoroo raised his staff and channeled his life force, willing the parts to unite and live. Slowly the pieces rose into the air, forming the heart once more. "Don't stop!" screamed Kired. "It's needs to beat at least once!" Octoroo was becoming weak but he rallied himself and the heart swelled. It seemed to be sucking all the life force from him. The wizard abandoned his staff, using his tentacles to push more energy. Just when Octoroo thought he was going to die, the heart shrank like a balloon losing its air. It started to pulse on its own and Octoroo retracted his tentacles. Kired laughed madly in wicked delight. They watched as body parts materialized from nowhere, assembling like a twisted robot. His original silver armour was now tinted purple, his eyes glowed red, his horns now had lines of both colours – Master Org had risen again!


	8. A Master At Work

Forever Red 2  
Chapter 7 – A Master at Work

In the Netherworld…

Master Org flexed his reformed limbs , curling and uncurling his fingers. Kired hurried in front of him and knelt. He said reverently, "Welcome back Master."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Master Org demanded.

"Perhaps you do not remember me, I am Kired, the last of the great Mut-Orgs. You are in the Netherworld, it was necessary to come here for your rebirth."

"You brought me back?" Master Org regarded the bent figure suspiciously.

"Yes my Master, from a mixture of alien DNA and the waters of the river before you I rehydrated the Org Heart pieces and this creature here," he gestured to the greatly weakened Octoroo, "used his powers to bring the pieces together and back to life. You now have the powers of Org, alien, and Nighlock – the beasts that once dwelt here."

"Indeed I do feel stronger," Master Org noted. "You say you used alien DNA as well?"

"Yes Master, I used to be part mutant before the rangers took that away but still I know the increased benefits of mixed genes." Kired nodded to the ground. "Besides, had I used the waters alone you would've have become dependent on it. So I mixed it with this," he held up the remaining half vial.

Master Org took it, tilting it ever so slightly, "Has this any energy of its own?"

"Of course, that is why I used it, I even tested some on myself which is why there is only half. The other option was to use something that would weaken you. The best part of it is that rangers cannot rob you of it like they did to me."

Master Org thrust the vial back, "Give it to the small one. I reward those who have served me well." Kired obediently took the ooze, added a little Sanzu water, and administered it to Octoroo.

The small wizard was back on his feet immediately and bowed as best he could, "Thank you Master Org. I am Octoroo and I am at your complete service."

"Very well then," Master Org said carelessly. "Tell me where did the alien DNA come from?"

"I stole it from the rangers Master," Kired returned to submissive position. "It was from a villain the first rangers faced. They destroyed him but for some ridiculous reason I am sure, they kept the liquid."

"Are they aware of your plans?"

"No Master, they have tracked me but they do not know of my intentions to resurrect you. I have seen eight and injured three prior to coming here, but I know them Master, I have been studying them. They have a habit of calling in reinforcements from other teams, their numbers could be high."

"Then we'll just have to reduce them." Master Org looked down at the Mut-Org before him, "You said I have alien powers now as well?"

"Yes master."

"Then arise Kired, I have a plan and I think it's time to pay the rangers a visit."

Shiba House…

Cole paced around the living room, every ranger eye on him. "I've been thinking about this ever since I heard about the Sanzu's properties, particularly the whole rehydrating thing. The Wildforce rangers fought an evil known as Master Org. A scientist named Viktor Adler was looking into the kingdom of Animaria and found Master Org's remains and ate them, taking on his powers. He killed his friends and research partners, Richard and Elizabeth Evans – my parents." The room looked around uneasily, some scared, some sad. "We defeated him but that just made him a true Org and he came back. Then he ate something known as the Org Heart which overpowered Adler's body and gave him powers like no other. To make matters worse, with the heart intact, Master Org just kept coming back. We destroyed the heart in the end but I've always wondered if the remains were out there."

"So you think this guy is trying to remake the Org Heart and bring back Master Org?" Tommy asked.

"I can't think of anyone or anything else that would make sense right now," Cole shrugged helplessly. Just then the samurai symbol started flashing red, the siren was going off.

"It's the gap sensor," Kevin explained reopening the map on the table. "Something just came out of the Netherworld….IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What?" Carter stood next to him.

"There's not activity or energy anywhere in the city," Kevin's eyes darted over the map. "Not in the woods, not anywhere in range."

"Maybe the gap sensor was malfunctioning," Connor suggested hopefully.

"No," Tommy shook his head, "something came through and it's left the city. Now what do we do?"

Jason sighed, "Look its late, there's nothing we can do until that thing comes back so let's get some shut-eye and work out another plan in the morning." Ji had already asked the reds to stay so they mainly congregated in the living room and the few beds in the infirmary portion of the house. The next day there had been no sign of the Mut-Org or another anything for most of the morning so the reds began to debate leaving Kyoto until the alarm went off.

The reds sprung up immediately, "What is it?" TJ demanded.

Jayden came into the room with Mia by his side. "Something from the Netherworld is here and it's powerful." The red rangers looked at each other and nodded, jumping into action. Jason, Andros, and Mac were to stay behind because of their injuries. They made a mad dash for the vehicles, speeding towards the activity.

Downtown Kyoto…

They tracked the power signal to an alley way and there stood Master Org in all his glory.

"Guys, that's Master Org," shouted Cole, the fear plain in his voice.

"Ah red ranger, how nice to see you," Master Org greeted.

"What do you want?" Cole raised his fists, ready to fight. All the others followed suit, forming a line in front of the powerful creature.

"How do you intend to fight me with no powers?" Master Org chuckled. "I know the Animarium is gone, the princess would have had to take your morphers as well."

"He may not powers," Eric called out, "but we do!" Cole backed up as the others prepared to morph.

"Ah, ah, ah," Master Org held up a finger. "Not so fast, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He extended his arms to the side and from the shadows emerged Kired with two women, who dropped on to the ground on their knees. One was Caucasian and blonde, the other Asian with dark hair. They were bound and gagged and looked very weak.

Tommy noticed Jayden went pale until Cole and Eric shouted –

"ALYSSA!"

"TAYLOR!"

"Don't come any closer or they're done for," Kired warned with two blasters, one pointed at each woman.

Cole had to be held back from going at fiends with his bare hands, "LET THEM GO!"

"Of course but on one condition," Master Org stepped around Kired and his hostages. "Call the Animarium."

"What?" Cole stopped struggling in shock.

"The Animarium only descends when needed so you have two options; one, use your connection to your wild zord to call them or two, my friends and I cause as much destruction and pain as possible starting with these two. What will it be red ranger?"

Cole and Eric looked at each other, the inherent ranger telepathy at work. There were thirteen rangers and only two of them. Although the plural form on friends wasn't missed, still the odds looked in their favour. Cole shook his head, "No."

"That is too bad," Master Org snapped his fingers. "Octoroo!" The red rangers were confused as a short creature with an octopus for a face appeared.

They heard Jayden mutter, "Dammit!"

"Drain them," Master Org ordered maliciously. The reds watched in horror as Octoroo pointed his staff at the women. Two beams of purple light issued forth, engulfing their entire bodies. The girls kicked feebly but they began to slump on to the ground now both Eric and Cole had to be restrained. "Change your mind red ranger?" Master Org cackled.

"FINE!" Cole shouted. "I'll do it!" He brought his fist up to his forehead, concentrating on his heartbeat, feeling for that connection with the lion.

_Blazing lion hear me old friend. Master Org had returned and is about to destroy the tiger and the eagle. Please come back and help us!_

On the Animarium…

The red lion's eyes flashed green and it ran to the cliff overlooking its home. Gazing into the heavens, the lion began to roar, loud and clear. The sound reverberated through the air, straight to the princess who lay in her enchanted sleep. The lion's call stirs her until she is awake, in an instant she could feel danger and fear in its voice. The princess runs to the enchanted pool and sees an aerial view of the scene with Master Org in the alley and what he is doing to her friends. She goes to the temple's alter and uses her strength to begin their descent. The wild zords can feel the movement, they know what's happening and call out. The lion roared above them all, raising his head up to the sky…

In the Alleyway…

Cole mirrors the lion's stance and roars with unhuman force. Alyssa and Taylor are also mimicking their animal spirits. Master Org acts as if the beastly sounds are music to his ears and starts to laugh. Cole comes down from his trance, "Alright, I've done what you wanted now let them go!"

"Of course," Master Org waves his hand and Octoroo used the connection to pick the women off the ground and fling them against the wall before breaking it. Cole and Eric ran to them, relieved to feel them breathing. "Goodbye rangers," Master Org bids them before jumping into a gap.

In the Netherworld…

Kired paced the length of the ship while Master Org sat in Xandred's place. "I do not understand Master, if the rangers' powers lay on the Animarium why call for it? Why not destroy them while they are weak?"

"Because the Animarium would still come and that stinking princess would just find new guardians," Master Org explained with little patience. "No Kired, I told you when we first kidnapped those two girls if you want to defeat the rangers, you have to cut their power off at the source."


	9. Take-Off

Forever Red 2  
Chapter 8 – Take-Off

**A/N: Hey guys, this story would be nothing without you so thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing – keep it up! **

Shiba House…

Taylor and Alyssa lay on the infirmary beds, Cole and Eric at their sides. The rest of rangers were scattered about the room "Will they be ok?" Eric looked at Ji.

"By tomorrow they will have made a full recovery," Ji assured the quantum ranger. "Maybe even tonight, they are strong girls."

"I don't understand," Cole shook his head, his gaze never wavering from Alyssa's face. "Why call the Animarium? What's he planning?"

"You know I've never seen the Animarium anywhere and I've travelled through space a lot," Andros commented. "Where is it anyway?"

"I have no idea, it could be in another dimension for all I know. I don't know when it will come either, just that it is coming," Cole kissed Alyssa's hand.

"So your powers are with this princess?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, Princess Shayla took our morphers with her when she raised the Animarium back into the sky."

"What if he plans to attack it?" Leo said abruptly. "He calls for the Animarium but before it could reach earth, he goes to it and strikes so you can't get your morphers back. Worse yet, he takes those powers for himself on top of everything else." Everyone except Cole and Eric stiffened and exchanged glances.

"With Octoroo on his side," Jayden said lowly, "He's got more than enough power to do it." It seemed like all the fight had left the ranger leaders. This creature was a cold-blooded killer and not afraid to show it. He essentially stymied thirteen of them without ever lifting a weapon. Jayden and Tommy's eyes met and Jayden purposefully looked at Mia and shook his head dismally.

The red zeo stepped forward and took charge, "Andros is there way us to know when the Animarium is getting close to Earth?"

Andros shrugged, "I could get the Astroship and monitor the skies from there."

Tommy nodded, "Okay we need to know the second it comes in range, we have to get ahead of this guy." Andros left immediately. "I say we go to the Animarium before Master Org and meet him there, at least no civilians will get hurt."

"I'm with you T," Jason stood beside his friend.

"Me too," TJ confirmed.

"I'm in," Jayden said readily. "I'm going with you to the Animarium." Mia looked at him shocked and walked out of the room, brushing him none too gently. Jayden took a deep breath and followed her in the hallway. "Mia wait!"

"Jayden you are getting married tomorrow," Mia said furiously, clearly uncaring of who heard. "Do you really think you can go, fight, and come back all in time for our wedding?"

"Mia I have to go."

"No you don't!" Mia began tearing up, "This isn't your fight!"

"Yes it is," Jayden insisted. "Look do you know what I thought when Master Org brought in Alyssa, I thought it was you. For one second, I believed it was you about to get killed by that thing and I was just standing there helpless."

"But it wasn't!"

"Next time it could be," Jayden begged her to understand. "I have to help. How am I supposed to live with myself knowing that somewhere, these guys are fighting for our safety and I did nothing? We are samurai, that didn't go away just because Xandred died. Look me in the eye and tell me you could enjoy tomorrow knowing our future hung in the balance."

The energy drained from the pink ranger and she slumped her shoulders, "Where is Lauren when you need her?" Mia griped.

Jayden smiled a little, "She's on her flight and will be here tomorrow."

"And you?"

"Look, I swear to you – not as the red ranger, or a samurai, but as the man who loves you more than anything else – when you get to the end of that aisle, I'll be there." Jayden kissed her head and pulled her close.

"Be safe," Mia whispered.

"Hey guys," Leo came out of the room. "The girls are awake." The pair made their way back in and saw the Wildforce women alert but still very weak.

"Did they say anything to you?" Eric asked Taylor.

The yellow eagle shook her head, "No but I did overhear Master Org say something about cutting off the power at the source."

"That must mean he wants to attack the Animarium," Connor put in.

"I hope Andros can find it fast," Tommy pulled out his phone as if by looking at it, he could will it to ring. Every person moved with utter silence, half listening for the phone to ring and half listening for the gap sensor. Finally after two painstakingly long hours, Tommy's cell went off. The zeo ranger had it to his ear in less than one ring, "Andros, please tell me you found it…" The reds stood with bated breath. "Okay great, come pick us up in the ship, we'll be ready. Bye." He hung up and said aloud, "He found it. Be ready to go in a few minutes." They filed out of the room, Mia and Jayden not breaking eye contact until he turned the corner.

"He'll be back," a voice rasped. It was Alyssa, the white ranger stared at her sympathetically. "He will come back."

"I don't know how you two put with these reds," Mia crossed her arms.

Taylor snorted lightly, "They're stubborn and full of themselves but you learn to love it."

"Besides," Alyssa added, "we're not the only ones. Every red you saw either has a wife or a girlfriend."

"Good luck to them," Mia plopped down on the white tiger's bed.

Alyssa touched her hand, "He gave you his word, I'm sure he'll keep it."

Taylor laughed dryly, "How much you want to bet they'll come back debating who the greatest red is again? Eric didn't shut up for hours about that."

"They did that?" Mia grinned.

Alyssa shook her head fondly, "Last red mission yeah but Cole was too busy idolizing Jason and Tommy to really defend himself. I'm pretty sure this time there'll be an all-out war, there are sixteen of them. Andros will say he saved two worlds, Leo will say he discovered another galaxy, then TJ will inevitably brag about being baked into a giant pizza."

"Those boys are nuts!" Mia exclaimed

"Such is the way of life," Alyssa coughed and the pink samurai gave her some water. She gratefully sipped the drink, "They're brothers and friendly rivals and now Jayden is a part of that."

Mia glanced at the window, "I just hope they come back safe."

In Front of the House…

The guys stood watching the sky, waiting for Andros to show up.

Jason clapped Jayden's shoulder, "Everything alright between you and… Mia was it?"

Jayden nodded, "She's not happy but she understands."

"Getting married tomorrow huh?" Rocky commented. "You've got a pair buddy, Kim would've slaughtered me if I so much as thought of doing something like this before our wedding."

"I'm just praying that I come back on time," Jayden huffed. "I don't think Mia's family would take too kindly to that."

"They don't like you?" TJ asked.

"Not exactly," Jayden swallowed. "It's just that, they're the type to set a lot of stock on family. Both of my parents are gone and all I have is my sister and Ji for my side. No uncles, no aunts, no cousins, no nothing. Well I have Mike, Kevin, and Antonio who are like my brothers so I guess you can add three more not that it makes much difference."

"Well consider yourself plus fifteen more brothers," Tommy said evenly, every single red agreeing with him.

"Thank guys," Jayden couldn't hold back a small smile. "Wish I had known sooner, you could've sat on my side for the wedding." Around him the men shared significant looks, each one pulling out their cells surreptitiously.

A fifteen minutes or so later, Leo pointed to the sky, "Andros is here."

The Astro Megaship landed, just barely fitting in the front yard. The hatch opened and Andros jogged out, "We have to hurry. I don't how long we have before Master Org realizes the island is close."

"I have Kevin monitoring the gap sensor," Jayden said confidently. "If he moves, we'll know."

"Great let's go," Tommy gestured for everyone to get onboard. Just as they were walking in, a voice bellowed from behind, "COLE!" A man with silver streaked hair was running full on at the Wildforce ranger.

Cole didn't look remotely phased, "MERRICK!" The two met each other halfway, both struggling to push the other side. "What are you doing here?" Cole demanded. "You shouldn't have come."

"I felt the call," Merrick said almost accusingly. "The Animarium is in danger and it's my job to protect it."

"That's why you want to go?" Cole wasn't backing down.

Merrick even harder, "Yeah that's why, I have duty to uphold."

They broke apart and Cole looked at his friend searchingly. Finally he said, "It's not worth it."

Merrick seemed outraged, "IT?"

"You know what I mean," Cole pinned the lunar wolf with a stare

"No I don't think I do," Merrick said firmly. "I don't what 'it' you're talking about but I made a vow to protect the Animarium and _all _its inhabitants." On a quieter but still determined note he added, "The others told me what they did to Alyssa and Taylor, imagine what he would do if he gets his hands on her. Please don't ask me to just stand aside. SHE is worth it."

"And if we win, are you prepared to just walk away again?" Cole challenged.

Merrick didn't miss a beat, "Yes. My heart is with her, she knows that. And as long as I know she's alive and safe, I can survive."

As they talked, most of the reds were confused. "What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Merrick is trying to convince Cole to let him come with us," Wes muttered.

"Why?" Connor whispered.

"Because he's in love with the princess," Eric replied. "He wants to makes sure she's going to be okay. Can't say I blame him." The reminder of what happened made them turn solemn.

"Here they come," Mac alerted.

"Guys," Cole called out, "this is Merrick. He's going to come with us." Merrick shook hands with all the men and the group began board when another voice stopped them. 'WAIT!'

This time it was Emily, she was running with long white garment bag over her arm. Jayden came forward, "Emily?!"

"Can it, I don't want to come," Emily rolled her eyes and Jayden shut his mouth comically. "This is your tux," she thrust the bag at him, "At least this way if you run late, which we all know is going to happen, you can get dressed on the ship." She waved a hand unnecessarily at the spaceship and marched resolutely to Andros, handing him a piece of paper. "I wrote the time and address of the ceremony on this. I don't care if you have to leave mid-battle and go to warp factor four, get him back ON TIME!" She turned on heel leaving seventeen very stunned rangers in her wake.

"Well that's a yellow if I ever saw one," Jason remarked.

"Interesting girl," Merrick tilted his head, "we could've used her as a guardian."

"Did she seriously just make a Star Trek reference at me?" Andros demanded. The guys just laughed and went into the ship. Andros was caught between laughing and being offended, "Star Trek? Really?" He pressed the key pad, closing the hatch.

**A/N: Hey guys, Merrick was a last minute decision of mine, I just felt there was no way that he would let Shayla go unprotected. I hope you're enjoying yourselves because I am! Seen you soon! R&R PLZ!**


	10. Flight and Fight

Forever Red 2  
Chapter 9 – Flight and Fight

**A/N: Hey guys, remember to review and let me know what you think! ENJOY! R&R PLZ! **

In The Netherworld…

Master Org leapt to his feet, "I CAN SENSE IT!" he cried. "The animarium is near and with our alien DNA we shall be able to get there before the rangers even glimpse it! OCTOROO! KIRED! Let us leave at once!"

Shiba House…

The gap sensor sent ice water through everyone's veins. Kevin had his samuraizer to his ear in a heartbeat but for some reason it wouldn't connect. "I can't reach him," he exclaimed in pure horror.

On the Astro Megaship…

Jayden hung his suit on the space rangers' old jacket hooks. He stood back and just watched it for a long moment, imagining what would have happened tomorrow had he not come on this mission. Kevin and Antonio would help him dress, joking with him about the ceremony to come. Mike would complain about the suit Emily had picked for him. Ji would look extremely odd in a formal suit but he'd bear it with good grace. Lauren would be there, but she'd stay with Mia to help keep her cool. If so, his sister had her work cut out for her whenever she got in. Mia was probably going to be a bundle of nerves until he got back. Just then Casey came in with Carter who clapped his shoulder, "Nervous?"

Jayden bobbed his head, "Yup."

"Don't worry buddy," Casey reassured him. "We'll get you back there in time."

Jayden simply said, "Thanks guys." The threesome walked out on to the bridge where the others were laying out battle plans on some rough maps Cole and Merrick had drawn up.

"Hey," Shane acknowledged their arrival before going back to what he was saying. "Merrick should use the cliff. It would give him a good view of what's going on and what may be coming his way."

"I like that idea," Merrick agreed. "If I'm protecting the princess I'm going to need as much forewarning as possible. Plus I know a great cave on the side that is perfect for the job, good sightline but very discreet."

"Alright that's settled," Tommy finalized. "Now onto the main targets, I'm thinking good ole fashioned divide and conquer – " The ship lurched and sparks burst from overhead. "What was that? Did something attack us?"

Andros dashed to his seat and pushed the engines to maximum. The rangers felt the ship speed up and braced themselves for the force of the movement. Andros's hands flew over the control panel, "There is something out there guys and it's gaining on us fast. TJ I need your help buddy!"

TJ leapt to his old chair and began tapping the controls rapidly, "I can't get a lock on it!"

"Dammit! Hold on everyone," Andros ordered and there was scramble for chairs and secure spots as the ship began to sway dangerously. They took a hairpin turn causing everything that wasn't tacked down to slide. Then the Megaship pitched like a hit bumper car causing a few people to shout. Andros set the ship on autopilot and got up, gesturing for the others to follow. They came to hatch and Andros produced a number of harasses and guns for those who didn't have. "I had a feeling we'd need these," he said. The ship lurched again, harder than before, making a few of the men nearly lose their balance. They attached the harnesses to a bar in the back of the cargo bay and strapped themselves in. Each one had a laser gun or weapon in hand and stood ready to fire. "DECA lower the cargo door," Andros commanded. The hatch opened and it took them a second to get their footing as the air attempted to pull them out. They could see Master Org in this purple light speeding towards them with Kired and Octoroo following close behind.

"FIRE!" shouted Tommy. They shot at their enemies freely making them scatter in order to dodge the barrage of lasers. But they came back, deftly swerving around the attacks, firing some of their own but the reds held their ground. Finally one of Kired's blasts came dangerously close and they dived out of way. While they struggled to their feet DECA's automated voice announced, 'arrival in five minutes'. "Let's keep it together, we're almost there." Tommy yelled. The reformed the line and sent wave after wave of ammunition until at last, one shot managed to hit Master Org in the chest and he fell back.

"DECA close the cargo door," TJ said loudly with relief. They waited until the door was firmly shut before making their way back to the bridge. They arrived in time to see an aerial view of the Animarium as the ship landed in the clearing near the temple. They disembarked and couldn't help but take a minute to look around. The wild zords even came to greet them.

"Wow," murmured Casey staring at the white tiger.

"This is incredible," Mac cried in wonder.

"It sure ain't the moon," Jason commented lowly to Tommy and Andros who nodded.

"So this is what the earth looked like 3000 years ago," Leo spun around. "Kind of makes you wish you could go back in time."

"You have no idea," Merrick said quietly.

"Come on guys," Cole was already walking towards the temple. "We have to hurry." They ran up the temple steps to main area on the platform. Jayden drew their attention by hitting his samuraizer frustrated.

"It's not working," he said grimly. "Kevin couldn't reach us."

"You couldn't know man," Nick said evenly. "Can you still morph?" Jayden drew his symbol in midair and hit it. Thankfully his red ranger uniform appeared with no problems.

Jayden powered down, "That's a relief."

With that taken care of, they continued slowly into the deserted temple. Half of them kept their eyes on the sky while the rest searched for the princess. "Princess Shayla…" Cole called out tentatively. There was no response. Her pedestal bed was empty, the covers throw aside carelessly. Shane picked up the white blanket, his expression louder than any words.

"Princess where are you?!" Merrick shouted. Cole put a calming hand on his friend's chest. There was tense moment then –

"COLE! MERRICK!" They all breathed a sigh of relief as the princess ran to them. "What are you doing here? Who are you all?"

"Princess there isn't any time, we need our growl phones." Cole all but begged. "Master Org could be here at any minute!"

"Master Org?" Princess Shayla repeated. "How is that possible?"

"Princess our growl phones please," Merrick urged. She nodded and promptly turned into a spark of light and went into the sacred waters. She returned a moment later with the lion and wolf morphers. Cole and Merrick strapped them on. The lunar wolf morphed straightaway and took Shayla's hand.

"Princess come with me," Merrick tugged her gently. "The sacred waters may not be enough to protect you this time and I don't want to leave you cornered." With one last look at the red rangers, the two left in the direction of the cliff. The remaining rangers formed a circle, each one's face set with determination.

"Remember the plan," Tommy said glancing around at them. "Let's do this."


	11. The Battle Commences

Forever Red 2  
Chapter 10 – The Battle Commences

The hit to the chest worried him but he was not to be deterred. Master Org and his cohorts landed right on the Animarium's temple. He could smell their presence, they had definitely been there. "Where are they?" Master Org growled.

"Looking for us?!" The villains wheeled around to see Mac, Jason, and Andros standing in front of the sacred pool. They made to attack but the reds were faster, they scooped the water and flung it at the monsters making Master Org and Kired fall to their knees in pain while Octoroo attempted to help them. Yellow lightning crackled all over their bodies, concentrating in their horns. Master Org was the first to recover and Jason smirked at him taking off in one direction and the others in another.

"Kired after those two!" Master Org ordered before charging after Jason. Kired struggled to shake off the pain but he managed it and went after them leaving Octoroo behind. Before the wizard could move an inch Jayden jumped in front of him, blocking his path.

"You and I have a score to settle," the samurai pulled out his spin sword and placed it right in Octoroo's face.

"As do we," Eric said from behind, Cole right beside him, advancing slowly on the diminutive creature.

Cole grasped his fist tightly, "It's payback time."

FR2-FR2-FR2

Kired attempted to chase the rangers but he quickly lost sight of them in the dense jungle growth. Thankfully their scent was strong from their exertion and he was able to easily track their path. The scent trail led him to a large clearing in the middle of the thick woods with a small waterfall on one side. He walked to the centre, there was a thicker scent here, different. As if there were many humans around although he could not see a single one. Then one by one, they jumped down from inside the canopy, on all sides, encircling him, he was trapped. He tensed and assumed a fighting stance, "Fight me if you dare rangers!"

Mac, Andros, Tommy, Conner, Wes, and Shane brought their fists up, digging their feet into the ground. They looked at each other, nodding a little. "Alright guys," Tommy called out, "you know what to do. LET'S GO!"

FR2-FR2-FR2

Master Org was hot on Jason's heels. The creature took out his weapon and began blasting at the man. Jason ducked and weaved as best he could, sometimes missing shots by mere inches. Finally he tripped on a root and fell forward onto the hard ground. He turned over to watch as Master Org bore down on him, his sword so close even his skin could sense it. "You should have stayed away," Master Org snarled. "Now you will pay for your stupidity."

He raised the sword to strike when someone shouted, "I DON'T THINK SO!" Casey swung into view on a vine, catching Master Org by surprise and knocking him over. The jungle fury ranger landed next to his predecessor and helped him to his feet. Rocky, TJ, Leo, Carter, and Nick joined them and formed a line, each one prepared to fight.

Master Org got to his feet and laughed at them, "You are no match for me."

"We'll see about that," retorted Nick.

TJ cracked his knuckles, "It's on."


	12. The Wizard's Fall

Forever Red 2  
Chapter 11 – The Wizard's Fall

Eric, Cole, and Jayden formed a triangle around Octoroo. The creature swivelled on spot, looking for all appearances to be trapped and helpless but Jayden knew better. This one was crafty and he had told Cole an Eric not to fall for his tricks. Size did not guarantee power and that was never more true than with Octoroo.

"It's been a while," Jayden kept his spin sword trained on him. "Not since the last time you tried to kill me."

"Ooh-ah-ooh I know why you hate me red ranger but what have I done to you?" Octoroo pretended to plead with Cole and Eric. "I don't even know who you are! Why would you want to harm something that hasn't hurt you?"

"Haven't hurt us?" Cole ground out.

"First you try to kill Jayden," Eric's nostrils flared with repressed rage, "then you nearly take away our reasons for living."

"Those stupid girls?" Cole growled and made to jump but Eric held him back. Octoroo dropped the act and cackled, "Fight me if you can rangers!" His tentacles quickly grew and whipped all three causing them to be flung back. They struggled to their feet and charged forward to attack. Eric dodged and weaved around the flailing limbs attempting to shoot the thing but all his shots were deflected easily or else missed. Cole tried grappled with them, trying to hold them down so he could reach the wizard in the centre.

Jayden was having an easier time with his spin sword but even he couldn't get through. Seeing his fellow fighters in trouble he called out, "Eric!" and tossed the quantum ranger the blade. Eric caught it and slashed the feelers back finally landing a shot on Octoroo who stumbled back, crying out in pain.

Eric grinned in triumph then turned to the wildforce ranger, "Cole heads up!" The blazing lion took the sword, his powerful strokes actually severing the arms.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Octoroo screamed. He pounded his staff on the ground producing an energy blast that literally sent the rangers flying. For a moment they were too weak to move and Octoroo laughed, "You cannot hope to defeat me! I will finish you off myself then I'll go after your precious girls!" At that the men roared in defiance and leapt to their feet. Limping slightly they moved to stand in front of their enemy and gathered themselves, squaring their shoulders.

Eric cut a glance at Jayden, "Ready?" he muttered.

Jayden nodded slowly, flipping open his samuraizer. "GO GO SAMURAI!" he roared writing his symbol in midair.

Eric punched the sky, "QUANTUM POWER!"

Cole put his growl phone to his ear, "WILD ACCESS!" In a blinding flash of light, the red rangers stood fully morphed in front of Octoroo. But the small one wasn't going to give up that easily and prepared to fight. He used his abilities to disappear and reappear, dodging their attacks while shooting them with his own magic. "We've got to get that staff away from him!" Cole shouted. He pulled out his crystal dagger and hit the ground causing sparks to shoot up but the wizard was fast and got out of way before he could be hit.

"I got an idea," Jayden yelled. He placed his disc on his spin sword and activated it. "FIRE SMASHER!"

"Give me your best shot ranger!" Octoroo taunted.

Jayden whirled the large weapon around as if about to strike but before he actually did so he screamed, "NOW COLE!" Octoroo had been so focused on the samurai ranger that he had not noticed the wildforce ranger edging nearer to him. In one quick move Cole somersaulted over Octoroo, grabbing his staff by the top and wrenching it out of his grip.

"Give that back!" Octoroo screamed but Cole already had it well beyond his reach.

"Eric!" Cole called and the quantum ranger rushed to his side. Together they pointed the staff at Octoroo, visions of the girls being tortured played vividly in their minds, and said together "DRAIN!" A purple light began to flow from Octoroo to the staff making the wood glow. Octoroo struggled futilely but could not move while his magical energy was being sapped away. Suddenly the light began to grow fainter while the staff grew hot, finally the connection broke and Octoroo was panting heavily but furious.

"YOU STOLE MY MAGIC! But I still have my alien abilities!" He raised his arms and lighting began to fall around him causing the rangers to take cover.

"Tommy didn't mention that," Eric got up again after rolling out of the way. He tossed the staff near the sacred pool far away enough that the wizard wouldn't get it again.

"He didn't say the stuff was untested," Cole clutched his arm where a bolt nearly scorched it.

"Together then," Jayden took a deep breath. They reformed the triangle, circling their opponent. This was it, Jayden tightened his grip. "FIRE SMASHER!"

Cole produced a Gatling-like gun, "LION BLASTER!"

Eric took out his trusted weapon and aimed at his target, "QUANTUM DEFENDER!"

The three roared in unison, "FIRE!" Octoroo called forth more lightning and the space seemed to be engulfed in a haze of electricity, flames, lights, and lasers culminating in a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared the rangers stood together in front of the pool while Octoroo remained in his position for a long moment. The reds waited with bated breath until at last, he began to sway and fell to the ground. The force of his implosion was enough to make the reds step back. But it was over, Octoroo had been defeated.

The three men powered down as they watched the sky, the last wisps of smoke and spark disappearing into the air. Cole swallowed, taking in big gulps of air, "We did it."

"I can't believe it - he's actually gone," Jayden smiled with relief.

The satisfaction was palpable in Eric's voice, "He's done." Then reality set in, "But it's not over yet."

Cole nodded, "I have the most experience with Master Org, I'll go help that team. Eric you should join the others against the Mut-Org." Eric nodded his assent.

"I'll go with Cole," Jayden decided. "Sounds like Master Org requires as many hands as possible."

"Right," Eric clapped Jayden's shoulder then Cole's. "At risk of sounding like our spiked-hair leader with a colour for every season; may the power protect you both." Cole and Jayden laughed lightly and with one final nod, they split up to join their comrades leaving only a black patch of charred earth behind them.


	13. Last of the Mut-Orgs: Part 1

Forever Red 2  
Chapter 12 – The Last of the Mut-Orgs: Part 1

_Previously on Forever Red 2…_

_Mac, Andros, Tommy, Conner, Wes, and Shane brought their fists up, digging their feet into the ground. They looked at each other, nodding a little. "Alright guys," Tommy called out, "you know what to do. LET'S GO!" _

PRESENT

They were in trouble. They could barely touch him, let alone inflict any type of damage. They had tried one-on-one, going at him in pairs, threes, even everyone together but he was too strong and deflected their attacks with ease. Then, as if that wasn't enough, he seemed more proficient in harnessing his alien power. Seeing as how he already had the ability of creating powerful lightning; that in conjunction with the ooze, made the bolts he produced extremely violent and constantly sent the red rangers running for cover especially since they were in their civilian forms. Morphing too early meant an even bigger drain on their energy and they still had one more, that too significantly more powerful, foe to deal with as well. Another blast came dangerously close and they all fell to ground. Tommy, Wes, and Andros landed side by side.

"Guys," Wes weakly tried to get up, he looked over and saw the rest in similar positions, barely able to move, and the Org in the middle cackling in delight. "We need a new strategy, this is getting us nowhere."

"Any suggestions?" Tommy managed to get on his feet but was still hunched over. Kired didn't notice, he was currently advancing on the fallen younger rangers. Tommy pulled Andros up urgently, "We've got to help them."

Wes had used a nearby tree to help himself stand, "Tommy and I can distract him while Andros shoots from behind, we just need to knock him off balance at this point and get him away from the others."

"Good enough for me." With a sudden burst of speed, Tommy and Wes ran to other side of the clearing and began hurling stones at the org just as he was about to attack Shane. One rock hit the side of Kired's face so he whipped around furiously and charged at them. Andros shot him in the back making the org turn his attention to the space ranger. Struck with sudden inspiration, Shane got up and kicked him from behind forcing him to turn again and be shot by Andros. Catching on, Mac copied the move followed by Conner who used his dino speed to attack a couple times from different angles. The flurry of action was disorienting and the org started to spin on spot. Bolstered by the first small measure of success, the reds continued to fight like that until Kired somehow managed to regain his senses but with more anger than before.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed in fury. Lightning filled the clearing and rangers only just escaped a direct hit but the resulting explosion knocked them all down like bowling pins. Breathing heavily with a menacing aura, Kired drew out his weapon slowly while stalking towards Wes, "You…" he growled. Wes attempted to scramble back until he was blocked by a tree and the org was less than two feet away. "You and your filthy human friends destroyed my brothers and tried to kill me." All the others were too weak to get up just then and there wasn't any time to morph. "But this time the orgs will win and I shall take pleasure in hunting down each and every one of the other rangers and _destroying them_. Starting with their leader." The org watched in manic triumph at the sight of the red Timeforce ranger shutting his eyes and looking away as Kired raised his weapon to strike, his moment had finally come.


	14. Last of the Mut-Orgs: Part 2

Forever Red 2  
Chapter 12 – Last of the Mut-Orgs: Part 2

**A/N: Heys guys, hope you are enjoying this, R&R PLZ!**

_Previously on Forever Red 2…_

_The org watched in manic triumph at the sight of the red Timeforce ranger shutting his eyes and looking away as Kired raised his weapon to strike, his moment had finally come. _

PRESENT

Wes braced himself for the attack but a rustling in the trees caught their attention. Suddenly Eric burst out, defender at the ready and shooting the org, giving him enough to time to get Wes out of the way. He flung something Kired's face, which turned out to be a little sacred water which paralyzed the org momentarily with pain. "Good timing Eric," Wes said gratefully making it to the other side of the clearing.

"Why do I always have to save your ass?" Eric griped good-naturedly.

"Do you really want to get into this now?" Wes countered.

"Nope but I got an idea," Eric pulled out his flask and shook knowingly. The other rangers joined them.

Andros cottoned on quickly, "But what happen when it wears off?"

Eric explained, "I remember something Taylor mentioned to me once. She said once you cut off an Org's horn they are extremely weakened." But before Eric could elaborate Kired was back on his feet and nearly apoplectic with rage. Kired shook off the last spasms of pain in fury, "How dare you?"

"I think we got the idea Eric," Tommy resumed his fighting stance, the rest mirroring him. "Ready?"

"READY!" they shouted back.

_ZEO RANGER FIVE – RED! _

_LET'S ROCKET! 3-3-5!_

_TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!_

_QUANTUM POWER!_

_NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!_

_DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!_

_OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!_

The seven red rangers, stood fully morphed, ready to fight.

KIred brandished his weapon, "Come at me rangers!"

"You got it," Tommy called. They charged together, shielding Eric for the org's sight as he corked his flask.

"MOVE!" he shouted and the reds moved away quickly. Eric threw all the sacred water on the Org and the yellow lightning reappeared. Kired fell to his knees, the reds waited until the light concentrated in his horns once more and Eric ordered, "Now!"

Tommy took the first swipe, "ZEO POWER SWORD!"

Andros and Wes moved together, "SPIRAL SABER!" "CHRONO SABER!"

Shane was hot on their heels, "NINJA SWORD!"

Conner and Mack came in at opposite directions, "TYRANNO STAFF!" "DRIVE LANCE!" The horns fell to the ground pitifully and Kired was already started to show of weakening. He could just barely stand but he lost his grip on his weapon. The rangers were still wary of their foe. After all they had seen him destroy an entire archive when he was supposedly weak. It was therefore little surprise to them when he snatched up the weapon again, attempting to attack though his aim was terribly off and his energy was greatly decreased. It almost felt wrong to destroy him in this state but they knew what he capable of. With firm resolve, they silently raised their pistols. No need to make a fanfare of it. They didn't say a word but fired in unison. The org fell to the ground and less than a second later exploded in a great fireball that scorched the surrounding trees and made the reds raised to shield themselves. The last org had fallen.


	15. Fight of the Masters: Part 1

Forever Red 2  
Chapter 14 – Fight of the Masters: Part 1

_Previously on Forever Red 2…_

_Master Org got to his feet and laughed at them, "You are no match for me."_

"_We'll see about that," retorted Nick. _

_TJ cracked his knuckles, "It's on."_

PRESENT

This was hands down the hardest fight any of them ever had fought. No person or weapon could even touch him. Those seldom blows that did land barely phased the creature. His ruthless attacks however had some of the reds genuinely fearing for their lives. The evidence of his power could be seen in the surrounding nature; great trees had been reduced to ashes or otherwise burnt black. Casey stumbled over to Nick who lay draped over a rock, panting and sore. Rocky had taken a blow to his back which acted up his old injury so he was slumped against a tree. Jason, TJ, Leo, and Carter still attempted to fight but it was hopeless. Unless they got some help soon, it would all end there.

"Give up rangers!" Master Org cried triumphantly. "You've lost."

"This is not how it's going to end," Jason said lowly, shaking his head resolutely. All the past rangers and their fights flashed through his mind. The legacy would not – could not – die here. He delivered a number of punches and a roundhouse kick but they were easily deflected and he was thrown back like a rag doll. The other three helped him to his feet.

TJ said in a strained voice, "We can't keep going like this."

"We have to hold him off," Leo insisted. "Let's morph up."

"It's too soon," Jason clutched his chest in pain.

"I don't like it either but we have no other options," Carter replied firmly. Without another word, Carter activated his morpher '_LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!_' and the fully morphed red lightspeed ranger charged forward. Leo made a frustrated sound but he too followed Carter's lead, '_GO GALATIC!_' and with that the galaxy ranger took off to aid his friend. TJ and Jason shared a hard look before nodding. TJ went first, '_SHIFT INTO TURBO!_' he locked in his key. Jason looked over at Nick and Casey who were now upright and breathing hard.

"You guys ready?" They silently nodded. Jason felt a surge pride for their strength and determination, rookies they may be but they were, all of them, credits to the rangers. "Alright then, let's go!" He pulled his trusted morpher, '_IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!_' Casey and Nick came forward with fresh energy, '_JUNGLE BEASTS, SPIRITS UNLEASHED!_' '_MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!_'

"Hey forgot about me," the pain had abated and Rocky got up and assumed his stance. '_RED RANGER POWER!_'

With renewed spirit, they fought refusing to be deterred but blocked blows or failed attacks. Then in the distance, an explosion reverberates through the air. All the rangers and Master Org look up to see and plume of smoke, they couldn't be sure but it was probably from the temple. The idea of victory fuelled the rangers even more and they continued to fight with even more vigour. But losing the wizard that could have revived him should something happen made Master Org angrier, more set on obliterating them all. Rather than causing lightning to fall over the clearing, he channeled the bolts into his blade and in one sweeping move, sent them all flying back, hitting trees and rocks. They had to get out of the dense woods. Jason shouted, "RETREAT TO THE CLIFFBASE!"

Master Org taunted them while pursuit, "Run all you can rangers, you won't escape me or this island alive!"


End file.
